Ese cielo que ves, me pertenece
by Charibdis
Summary: ¿Quién quiere tener el cielo si cuando esa persona te besa vives en él?


**Gracias a **BipolarJL** y a **La piketua** por haber dejado reviews en ''Lechuzas'' y a todas esas personas que han leído esa historia, ya sean usuarios o fantasmas. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace ser leída y que os haya gustado. Debo decir que soy nueva y bastante errática a la hora de escribir. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling (Jotaká para los amigos). Cualquier parecido con los libros, las películas o la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Sin más. **

* * *

**Inalcanzable**

Estaba a punto de llover. Parecía que el cielo se había puesto de acuerdo con sus ánimos aquel día. Las nubes negras no hacían más que alimentar su furia, y de igual modo, parecía que su furia alimentaba a esas mismas nubes, cada vez más oscuras y peligrosas. Justo cuando creía que su vida iba por el buen camino, justo cuando tenía todo lo que quería, va y llega ella.

Con esa sonrisa coqueta y condescendiente. Con ese vaivén de caderas que siempre ostentaba. Con ese maldito porte de elegancia que le revolvía las tripas y que, irremediablemente, instalaba en su pecho una ira casi palpable.

_'' ¿Quién se creía que era? ''_

No podía evitar mirarla con odio cuando la veía cerca de un chico. Susurrándole, hablándole con un suave y mullido ronroneo. Acercándose para tener más intimidad, rozándole los brazos en una caricia casi invisible. Casi. Pero ella las veía. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Ella notaba cómo sus pupilas se teñían del dulce color del flirteo. Un color brillante y profundo. Ella veía como las redes de la lujuria brotaban y se extendían poco a poco hasta llegar a su presa.

Sí, presa.

Porque no encontraba otras palabras que definieran con mayor exactitud a aquellos que se acercaban a la muchacha.

Era guapa, sí, ¿y qué? Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a físico se refería. Es más, podía afirmar con afilada certeza que ella era también una de las chicas más deseadas de Howarts.

Su pelo pelirrojo, largo y brillante, despertaba la envidia de sus compañeras. Su cuerpo bien formado y atlético, sin dejar de ser femenino, protagonizaba los sueños de sus compañeros. Y estaba más que segura de que sus profundos y llamativos ojos azules habían enamorado a más de uno. Además de que ambas eran populares por ser jugadoras de Quidditch, y de las mejores, todo sea dicho.

Lo reconocía, a pesar de su enorme orgullo y sus grandes habilidades con la escoba, reconocía que la morena era muy buena volando.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba de la chica. No sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera, era la causa de su enfado y su habitual mal humor cuando se encontraban por los pasillos.

Era un sentimiento irracional, lo sabía. La muchacha no le había hecho nada malo. Bueno, había intentado tontear con Harry y casi había conseguido que fuera su novio.

...Harry, el chico por el que ella suspiraba desde niña. Ella le quería. Aunque hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos de amor se habían diluido debido a la falta de interés del pelinegro. Ahora sólo quedaban los restos de su amor. Restos que, de vez en cuando -justo cuando se encontraba con ella y recordada que casi se lleva a _su _Harry- palpitaban y ardían en su interior. No era amor ni mucho menos, ni siquiera un pequeño interés. Todo eso había dado paso a un sentimiento de propiedad, de ''Es mío, como te acerques más te arranco la cabeza con una sierra oxidada''.

Era normal, suponía. Él era como un hermano más para ella, y sabía que la morena no tenía buenas intenciones, o que al menos, no las tuvo. Que sólo le veía como un pasatiempo. Como un trofeo: _''Oh, miradme, he salido con El Niño que vivió, con el Elegido, envidiarme.'' _

Todo eso acabó. Y no sabía cuándo su relación pasivo agresiva con aquella chica había dejado de ser a causa de Harry, y se había vuelto personal -ella lo había vuelto personal, pero antes de reconocerlo en voz alta se cruciaba a sí misma.-.

- Ey, Ginny. ¿Preocupada por el partido de hoy?

- Qué dices Herms, estoy segura de que les vamos a patear el trasero.

- Sí bueno, tu cara no dice lo mismo que tu boca. ¿Todo bien?

- Claro. Seguro que es por el tiempo, la lluvia no me agrada mucho. No te preocupes.

Hermione no era tonta, algo le pasaba a su amiga desde hacía un par de días. Sin embargo, no había querido preguntarle nada. Estaba segura de que si le pasaba algo importante, sería Ginny la que se lo contara cuando estuviera lista. Por eso no quiso insistir con el tema del partido.

- Ya he terminado, voy a entrenar un poco antes de esta tarde. Nos vemos luego Herms.

Ginny sabía que su mejor amiga la miraba preocupada desde su asiento en el Gran Comedor, y la entendía. Pero no podía decirle lo que le pasaba aun, ni ella misma lo comprendía del todo. Intentó achacarlo a la tensión por el inminente partido contra Ravenclaw. Si ganaban se pondrían en cabeza y estarían más cerca de conseguir la Copa de la Casa ese año. Tenía motivos para estar nerviosa, ¿no?

Estar en el campo de Quidditch, por algún motivo le reconfortaba. Se sentía bien cuando volaba entre los aros, girando y haciendo cabriolas sobre la escoba que sabía no debía hacer en un partido si quería salir ilesa. Pero ahí, estando sola, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas al ser consciente de que si se desviaba de la trayectoria podría ser fatal, la emocionaba y encendía todavía más su pasión por ese deporte.

Era libre.

Y ni la tormenta que se avecinaba y se abalanzaba sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta, ni la tensión por el partido, ni la aversión que tenía hacia lo que ella denominaba como su rival, podría hacer que se sintiera mal o menos a gusto en esos instantes.

* * *

Era la hora del partido. Las gradas estaban a rebosar de alumnos y profesores. La tensión y emoción era tangibles en el ambiente. Casi se podían ver las chispas saltar de unos ojos a otros.

Gritos, ánimos, abucheos, música, tambores: Llenaban el aire del estadio. Pero Ginny desde el cielo no escuchaba nada de eso.

Sentada en la escoba, su amada escoba, la primera que tuvo, Ginny sólo podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón y la respiración agitada por la excitación. Jamás había estado tan ansiosa por volar, arrebatarles la Quaffle al equipo contrario y acelerar, acelerar más rápido, volar como una bala y lanzar con fuerza y furia a partes iguales la pelota hacia los aros contrarios, marcando así puntos para su equipo.

Jamás había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar su superioridad. La ferocidad con la que volaba, esquivaba, giraba y arremetía contra el enemigo. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Los nervios habían quedado olvidados en el vestuario mientras su capitán les daba una charla sobre la importancia de ganar este partido contra Ravenclaw. Ella sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Ganar a cualquier precio. No por los puntos, si no por ella misma.

Porque para ella no sólo era un partido que les acercaba a la Copa de la Casa. No. Para ella era mucho más.

Era la oportunidad de acabar con su rival. De demostrarle que ella era mejor. Que ella era una Leona dispuesta a clavar sus fauces en cualquier persona que se lo buscara. Y aquella caprichosa Ravenclaw, se lo había buscado.

Porque Cho Chang podía competir en inteligencia con Hermione y podía ser la chica a la que todos querían llevar a la cama. Porque Cho Chang podía haber sido la novia de Cedric Diggory y ser la más popular del colegio.

Pero ella era Ginevra Molly Weasley, una Gryffindor en toda regla y la mejor jugadora de Quidditch que se conocía. La mejor Cazadora que la Historia de Howarts había registrado nunca. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, la retaba y ponía en duda sus habilidades. Ni siquiera Cho Chang, que se encontraba frente a ella, montada en su escoba y vestida con el traje de Cazador de su casa, osaba enfrentarse a ella.

Justo cuando el silbato de inicio del partido se dejó escuchar, y la bola se puso en juego, la lluvia arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con los sentimientos de aquella pelirroja, la tormenta explotó en todo su esplendor.

No se veía absolutamente nada, Harry iba a tenerlo difícil para poder encontrar y atrapar la Snitch Dorada, pero no importaba. Ginny estaba más que dispuesta a darle tiempo a su compañero en forma de puntos para el equipo.

En el momento en el que la profesora que hacia las veces de árbitro tiró la pelota al aire, Ginny se lanzó impulsada como un meteorito hacia la misma, agarrándola y despertando los gritos de emoción y éxtasis en las gradas. La lluvia y el viento la vapuleaban como si fuera un pelele sin voluntad, pero ella no se dejaba asustar por la violencia de las embestidas. Y con despiadada habilidad esquivaba a los contrincantes y pasaba la pelota.

Estaba siendo seguida. Lo notaba. Cho Chang no la dejaría escapar con facilidad.

_'' Mejor, así se dará cuenta de lo inalcanzable que puedo ser. ''_

Los minutos corrían y con ellos los jugadores. El primer tanto marcaría el punto de inflexión entre ambos equipos, y Ginny lo sabía de sobra. Por eso no dejaba de moverse y de pasar la Quaffle. Mucho no hubo que esperar hasta que la Cazadora de Gryffindor, en un alarde de maestría improvisada, lograra recibir la pelota y con igual talento se acercara a las porterías marcando así, el primer punto del partido.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, y estos llegaron a sus oídos como un mazazo. Justo le golpearon en el orgullo, donde más dolía, y lo inflamaron haciendo que se elevara más en su escala personal, haciendo aparecer una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. De reojo podía observar cómo Cho la miraba entre sorprendida y molesta.

Los minutos se sucedían lentamente, tanto, que parecía que llevaban horas jugando y volando sobre el oscuro cielo.

Tenía las manos heladas y los dedos ateridos, lo que dificultaba maniobrar con la escoba y recibir la pelota. Por si fuera poco la lluvia se había intensificado endiabladamente y a lo lejos podía ver el brillo de los truenos. El juego se estaba volviendo peligroso y corría el riesgo de ser cancelado por seguridad.

Las Bludggers eran un incordio y si las esquivaba era de pura casualidad. Todos estaban exhaustos pero aun no terminaba. Los leones iban ganando 130 - 100 a los Águilas, pero eso no era suficiente. Ginny sabía por experiencia que la ventaja era mínima y que estando la Snitch todavía pululando por el cielo, los puntos no importaban demasiado. Harry debía darse prisa.

-¡Harry, diantres! ¿¡A qué esperas para atrapar la Snitch!? ¡El equipo está cansado!

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no la veo por ningún...!

De pronto, Harry dejó de mirar hacia Ginny y la frase quedó a medias. Supo entonces que el buscador de Gryffindor se había puesto en marcha, eso pensaba, mientras veía a Harry volar a toda velocidad. El buscador de Ravenclaw no le había quitado ojo a Harry, así que cuando vio que el muchacho se ponía en marcha, sin dudarlo le siguió.

El pelinegro volaba desesperado y veloz, Ginny tenía razón: No durarían mucho más. Todo dependía de sus buenos reflejos.

La Snitch volaba errática como una mosca. Subía, bajaba y giraba en ángulos imposibles pero eso no amedrentaba a Harry que cada vez se acercaba más. Ravenclaw había anotado otros tres tantos por lo que había empatado. Era ahora o nunca.

Volaba por el campo de Quidditch, rozando el suelo, casi como la primera vez que jugó un partido y cazó a la pequeña bola. Faltaba poco.

Ginny mientras tanto hacía todo lo posible por evitar que marcaran más goles. Interceptó varias veces la Quaffle pero las inclemencias del tiempo contribuyeron a dificultar la finalización de sus jugadas. Por si fuera poco, Cho no dejaba de interponerse y eso la molestaba cada vez más. La morena era perseverante y lo suficientemente hábil como para seguirle el ritmo.

De repente el estadio calló y el silencio fue tan ensordecedor como el trueno que había caído cerca de ellos. No pudo ver cómo Harry se ponía de pie encima de su escoba y se disponía a saltar hacia delante con tal de conseguir la dichosa bola.

No pudo ver cómo una Bludgger descontrolada se dirigía hacia Cho, y tampoco llegó a ver cómo un trueno impactaba sobre la parte trasera de su propia escoba. Sólo pudo ver cómo una inconsciente Cho caía de su escoba debido al golpe y cómo ella misma se lanzaba en una carrera contrarreloj mientras ardía para impedir que la chica se golpeara mortalmente contra el suelo.

No supo quién había ganado el partido. Sólo supo que su corazón latía tan descontrolado como esa Bludgger.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Tenía varias vendas colocadas y el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con un cabestrillo. Hermione fue la primera persona a la que vio, seguida de su hermano y de Harry. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. Incluso tenía regalos en su mesilla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ginny?- Preguntó Harry.

- Como si El Árbol Boxeador me hubiera usado como un saco. Me duele todo el cuerpo, incluso músculos que dudaba que existieran.- Respondió risueña con tal de borrar de sus caras la preocupación.

- No me extraña Gin, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No mucho, ¿quién ganó el partido al final?- Preguntó casi con desespero.

- Nosotros hermanita, Harry logró atrapar la Snitch, como siempre. Aunque se llevó un buen golpe, el muy bruto saltó de su escoba de nuevo y acabó rodando por la tierra como una croqueta. Deberías haberlo visto.- Se carcajeó Ron, aunque la preocupación no se iba de su mirada.

- ¡Estupendo! Harry, deberías tener más cuidado.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡Tú fuiste más temeraria!- Replicó el pelinegro.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo es que llegué de nuevo a la enfermería? ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue impresionante Gin, alocado pero impresionante. La verdad es que nos diste un susto terrible. Ron casi se cae de la escoba de la impresión y el miedo. Harry estaba apunto de coger la Snitch cuando una Bludgger golpeó a Cho, derribándola. A ti te alcanzó un trueno en la escoba y empezaste a arder, sin embargo, volaste como una bala para impedir que Cho se estampara contra el suelo del campo. Prácticamente saltase de tu escoba para cogerla en el aire. Tú te llevaste la peor parte de la caída. Cuando bajamos tenías sujeta a Cho fuertemente entre tus brazos y ambas estabais inconscientes.

- ¿Yo hice todo eso?- Preguntó sorprendida. Jamás imaginó lanzarse para atrapar a Cho en el aire y evitar que se golpeara. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Jamás imaginó salvarle la vida! A pesar de todo, sintió felicidad por haber evitado que se hiriera más.- ¿Y Cho? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien? ¿Fue grave?- Demandó.

- Ella está bien, Ginny. Según Madame Pomfrey, si no fuera por ti probablemente Cho hubiera muerto, aunque estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo hubiera impedido, claro. Pero fuiste muy rápida y eso es lo que cuenta. La salvaste.- Aclaró Harry.

- Debemos irnos hermanita - Dijo Ron que no se alejaba de ella todavía.- Nos dijeron que mañana te darían el alta, además Madame Pomfrey nos está fulminando con la mirada. Nos vemos.

Al día siguiente, nada más salir de la enfermería en compañía de sus amigos, todos los alumnos con los que se encontraban la felicitaban por tan increíble azaña. Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor la buscó con la mirada. La pasada noche había estado analizando su comportamiento respecto a cierta Ravenclaw y había llegado a una no tan descabellada conclusión.

No la encontró allí, así que después de comer algo y ponerse al día con algunas charlas, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Después de la tormenta que hubo durante el partido, el cielo se había aclarado y ahora había un sol radiante que la saludaba desde lo alto.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo vacío mientras pensaba lo que haría de ahora en adelante, cuando un brazo salió de una puerta y la agarró sin miramientos para, posteriormente, introducirla en la habitación.

Ginny estaba por pronunciar un hechizo de ataque cuando se fijó en la persona que tenía delante: Era Cho.

Se quedó sin habla y sin quererlo se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que la persona en la que pensaba hacia unos instantes, estaba plantada frente a ella con una mirada intensa y brillante. Con lentitud y la boca aun abierta del susto, bajó la varita.

- Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte. No sabía cómo darte las gracias así que cuando te vi ensimismada caminando no me lo pensé mucho...- Dijo una tímida Cho.

_'' ¿Tímida? ¿Cho? ¿Desde cuándo? ''_

- Tra- Tranquila, no me has asustado.- _Mentira gorda, te has_ _acojonado_ _¿Por qué tartamudeas entonces? Oh, cállate cabeza, no es momento para divagar._- No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Cho se quedó mirándola unos segundos de más. Tiempo en el que el corazón de Ginny se desbocó cual caballo de carreras.

- Tienes una bonita sonrisa, _Ginevra.- _Ginny odiaba que dijeran su nombre completo, eso sonaba a problemas. Pero por algún motivo -motivo que ya conocía- le pareció muy sexy en boca de Cho. Y como respuesta volvió a sonreír.- Estuviste increíble durante el partido. Jamás había visto volar a nadie como lo hiciste tú. Eres impresionante.- Continuó hablando Cho que sutilmente se acercó un poco más.

- Lo sé.- Ahí estaba ese orgullo del que tanto alardeaban los Gryffindors, ese orgullo que a Cho le parecía sumamente atractivo en la persona adecuada.- Aunque tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, fuiste la única capaz de seguir mi ritmo.- Volvió a sonreír descaradamente.

Ginny, que se había dado cuenta del leve acercamiento de la Ravenclaw, dio un paso hacia delante con el corazón en un puño. No sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Esa vez fue el turno de Cho para sonreír, los halagos siempre venían bien.

- Bueno, quizá no eres tan rápida como crees. Eres hábil, pero no eres la única.- Esa sí era la Cho que conocía.

_'' Engreída ''_

Poco a poco se iban acercando más. Sus miradas estaban conectadas por un hilo invisible y sus sonrisas iban y venían, acompasadas. El reto en sus ojos, la ligera tensión en el ambiente, las respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas y las bocas secas. Eran conscientes de todo, pero ni querían ni podían parar.

Ginny se rió. Una risa pequeña, fugaz y terriblemente coqueta. Digno de una gata. Y a Cho le encantó.

- Mi querida Cho, por supuesto que soy única. Soy inalcanzable en todos los sentidos.- Casi lamió su nombre.

_'' Inalcanzable ''_

Esa palabra se incrustó en la mente de Cho como un clavo ardiendo y revoloteó por toda su cabeza, paseándose por sus recuerdos. Recuerdos en los que cierta pelirroja salía a menudo, paseándose con esos andares sugerentes y naturales o volando sobre la escoba con una sensualidad casi salvaje.

_'' Inalcanzable ''_

La mirada de Cho se oscureció levemente, y Ginny, que no había perdido de vista a la morena, se percató.

- ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó a ella hasta poder acariciar su hombro con la mano en un gesto reconfortante.

- Sí, claro, no es nada. Debe ser que aun estoy cansada.- Respondió con un deje de tristeza.

Tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para su compañera.

- Mientes.

Cho la miró sorprendida, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. ¿Quién era ella para llamarla mentirosa? Se enfadó.

- No soy la única que miente, al parecer.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Estás diciendo que he mentido?

- ¿No lo haces?- La mirada de Cho era implacable.

- No.- Ginny se estaba mosqueando.

- No te creo.

Si antes estaban cerca debido a la extraña atracción que las había invadido, ahora sus alientos casi se entremezclaban en una danza invisible.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir que miento?- Preguntó airada Ginny.

- En tu comportamiento.- Respondió Cho sin inmutarse ante la furia helada que Ginny destilaba.

_'' ¿En mi comportamiento...? Oh no, imposible...''_

- No sé de qué me hablas. Si no tienes más que agradecerme me marcho.- Se giró dispuesta a irse.

- No sabía que fueras cobarde, _Ginevra. _¿No se supone que eres una Gryffindor?

_'' Ah no, nadie le dice a un León que es cobarde. ''_

- ¿Cobarde, yo? ¿Le estás llamando cobarde a la persona que voló hacia ti con la escoba ardiendo y te salvó de una muerte segura? ¿No se supone que los Ravenclaws eran inteligentes?- Tiró un dardo envenenado a la vez que se encaraba de nuevo.

Cho había oído rumores sobre la afilada lengua que tenía la pequeña de los Weasley, pero nunca pudo confirmarlos hasta ahora. Sonrió.

- Y lo somos, por eso sé que has mentido.

- No lo he hecho.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces a qué venía tu comportamiento de los últimos días? No me digas que te caigo mal y que esas miradas de odio mal disimulado tienen algo que ver con Harry porque no me lo trago. Hay algo más, algo que te niegas a aceptar pero que ambas sabemos.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y según tú, ¿qué es ese algo?- Retó la pelirroja.

- Te gusto, y ese odio que sentías eran celos.- Respondió Cho impasible.

Ginny se rió. Desde el fondo de su garganta surgió una carcajada profunda y sonora que hizo estremecer a Cho.

_'' Hermosa.- Pensó la morena''_

- De verdad Cho, ¿acabas de afirmar que tú, una Ravenclaw que no es capaz de esquivar una Bludgger, me gustas?- Preguntó socarronamente Ginny aunque por dentro sentía como el corazón se le detenía.

A Cho no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de tema en forma de ofensa, no caería en su juego.

- Sí, y te lo puedo demostrar.- Un sonrisa misteriosa la invadió. Y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar Cho se acercó a ella con una velocidad inusitada, la agarró de la corbata y la besó.

Fue un beso cálido. Típico de unas bocas que se encuentran con normalidad, y también un beso húmedo y lleno de deseo contenido. Poco a poco Ginny fue sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial, y rápidamente cogió a Cho por la cintura acercándola más a ella, profundizando más el beso. Cho rodeó el cuello de Ginny con sus brazos y ésta levantó a Cho obligándola a entrelazar sus piernas con su cintura para no caerse y así, acorralarla suavemente contra la pared.

Los labios se movían con experiencia, sin necesidad de variar el ritmo para acomodarse a la otra. Las lenguas luchaban fieras y se ahogaban en la pasión y la lujuria del momento. Las manos no se detenían y sus cuerpos se acoplaban con impresionante exactitud. Sin embargo la necesidad de aire era evidente y llegado el momento, se separaron.

Ambas, con la ropa descolocada, la mirada encendida de ira y necesidad y la respiración entrecortada, se alejaron a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Lo ves?- Dijo una acalorada Cho, respirando con dificultad.- No puedes negar que te gusto.

- Lo mismo pasa contigo, entonces.

El silencio y las respiraciones agitadas llenaron la habitación.

- ¿Tus agradecimientos siempre incluyen estos besos?- Preguntó con diversión una recuperada Ginny.

- Depende.- Atacó Cho sonriendo.- ¿Tú no habías dicho que eras inalcanzable?

- Depende.- Se acercó a ella Ginny, y quitándole con coquetería un mechón de pelo de la cara, continuó.- Me alcanzaste hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente soy toda tuya.

- ¿Prácticamente?- Inquirió Cho con fingida ofensa pero con el corazón a mil.

- Sí, asómate a la ventana. ¿Ves ese cielo tan azul?- Cho asintió.- Pues me pertenece, y es lo único mío que jamás te daré.- Respondió guiñándole un ojo a Cho que se quedó anonadada ante tal confesión.

_'' ¿Quién querría tener el cielo si con cada beso que se daban vivía en él? Se preguntó Cho. ''_

Y con eso, se volvieron en fundir en un beso apasionado.

* * *

**Bueno pues eso es todo. Puede que para tener un único capítulo sea largo, no lo sé. Sin embargo, no veía la necesidad de dividirlo en dos capítulos. Comentad, criticarme o felicitarme. Cualquier cosa, yo lo agradezco ;)**

**Saludos, Charibdis.**


End file.
